Broken Hearts can be fixed
by cloloveswah
Summary: Danny and Alice and Charlotte end up back in england/scotland for a funeral. Charlotte has a question for danny, and danny has a question for alice.


**Hi Everyone **** Yet another fan fic. Again about Danny and Alice, but also includes Charlotte. They end up back in the UK for a few days, how will they react? This is purely made up. Im not great at these so please be nice **** (Could contain spoilers if you haven't seen the last few episodes)**

**Danny's POV**

Watching Alice feeding Tula, I felt a huge surge of emotion. To think I'd nearly lost her, to think my big mouth had nearly seen her go, I wasn't going to let it happen again. I smiled to myself, I couldn't be happier. I had my family, my health, my friends, Leopards Den and most importantly I had Alice, the woman I loved.

"Earth to Danny!" grinned Alice as she walked over to me, her dark hair swung loosely over her shoulders, she looked stunning. "What you smiling about eh? Have you been on those pain killers again?"

I laughed and pulled her towards me. I must have startled her, but before she could make a sound my lips were upon hers as we shared a passionate kiss. "I'm smiling about you, I love you Alice."

Her gorgeous smile came then, I loved her smile. I loved her blue eyes, and the twinkle that never seemed to leave them. I loved her hands; they're smoothness that I felt on my own. I loved everything about Alice.

"I love you to Danny." She replied, grabbing my hand. "Now come on, we need to get changed! Am I right in believing everyone's going out and we have the place to ourselves?"

"Hmm... I wonder what we could do." I teased as she gave me a playful tap on the wrist.

"Well first we get changed, then we wave everyone off, get the drinks, sit and the watch the sunset, and spend time together!" She smiled sweetly, as if butter wouldn't melt. Shame I knew that butter did melt with Alice, and all too often!

I followed her indoors; everyone else was ready for a fun night at the Bar. Charlotte looked adorable in a floral dress, and Liv looked trendy in her own outfit. Caroline and Dupe looked great. They were ready to go.

"Hey Danny! We'll see you later! We're off. Best leave you love birds to it eh?!" Dupe shouted as he herded the family out.

"See you later, have fun!" Me and Alice waved, as they all went off in Dupe's clattered old Jeep.

I got changed quickly, as did Alice. I greeted her in the kitchen and grabbed her hand. We walked outside and looked across at the horizon. It was amazing. I pulled Alice in for romantic kiss, the kisses we shared were magical, I didn't deserve any of this – but I knew not to tell Alice that, if she heard me, she'd most certainly go off on one!

After many more embraces, we sat down upon the Veranda, I kept close to Alice. I loved sitting there with her; I loved her more than words could ever say.

I was startled by the phone ringing. Alice looked at me with a look of confusion. No one ever rang the actual house phone, not at this time. Only in, only in emergencies.

"I'll get it" I said, leaning down to kiss Alice on her forehead.

"Well don't be too long!" She whispered in a cheeky and almost teasing manner.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Leopards Den. Danny speaking."

On the other end of the line, I heard the voice of my niece, Paula. My brother's daughter. Why Paula would be ringing was beyond me. I didn't like the sound of it.

"What? No, that can't be right. Tell me this is a wind up, tell me this is a joke."

I awaited a reply, no wind up, no joke.

"Of course, we'll be straight over. Me, Alice and Alice's daughter Charlotte. Goodbye Paula, and I'm sorry."

I stood mortified. I wandered, dazed back to where Alice was.

"Everything okay?" She asked, realising my change in mood. I couldn't help it, I fell to the floor, and tears fell down my face. "Danny!?! What's happened?"

"It's my brother... he's... he's... he's dead. Alice, the funeral is in four days time, I've arranged for us to jet back to the UK tomorrow with Charlotte is that okay? Olivia won't want to come, nor will Caroline, they don't get on."

"Danny, I'm sorry. Of course it's okay. Come on." Alice offered me her hand and helped me up. She pulled me to her, wrapping her hands around my back she hugged me tightly. "It'll be okay, Danny. But we need to go pack, yeh?"

I couldn't reply, I just nodded. Alice took my hands and squeezed them before taking me away to the bedroom. For the first time in five years, I took my suitcase out, and filled it with clothes. I stood quietly in shock.

**N/A : My chapters don't work on here, so this would have been the end of the first chapter! **

**Alice's POV**

I felt useless. I loved Danny, but I didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better. His brother had been killed in a car accident. And now, for the first time, I was going to meet his family. But, I was going back to the north of England, and eventually to Scotland.

Breaking the news to Charlotte hadn't been easy. She didn't understand fully, but I told her she had to just be considerate, and do as she was told. She seemed excited deep down, she'd never really been in the UK. But it still worried me.

"The Jeep's set Alice. I'll take Charlotte, Danny's in the animal hospital, he's... listen, just go and get him yeh?" I turned round, it was Olivia. She seemed suddenly nice, I smiled at her. She walked away quickly with Charlotte. They'd become closer, I guessed she'd miss Charlotte.

I walked powerfully towards the hospital. Danny was there, he was sat in a corner in the office part. He was crying. He looked up at me, his eyes were full of hurt. I hated see him like this, I walked over quickly, and sat on the stool opposite him. I rested my head against his as he leant forward. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. He looked up once again, he forced a smile, I knew.

"Listen, Danny. The Jeep, it's ready. We need to go. Come on, I'm here, you've got me no matter what. Now, let's hit the road yeh?"

Danny nodded, his head still low, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, in a desperate attempt to cheer him up, I tutted, and with a tissue wiped his eyes. He gave a small laugh. "Come on."

As we left for England, and the airport, we said goodbyes. It was an uneasy parting. As I started the Jeep, I touched Danny's hand, he was silent.

_(They are now at the airport in England)_

I looked around, England was cold, very cold. I grabbed Charlotte's hand, she looked around in awe. She'd never seen places like this. Danny looked around, he looked occupied. I realised this must be hard for him. Coming back to a place he's lost so much from.

We collected our luggage and made our way to the Exit. I had an address where we were to get a taxi too. Somewhere called Burnley, where we would stay with Danny's nephew, Ian.

"Come on you two. Let's get to Burnley, then we can all have a good night's rest."

Danny and Charlotte were together, Charlotte was clinging to Danny, and he was clinging to her. He smiled. "Right, grab your mums hand Charlie. I'll have to get the luggage."

After getting our stuff, we ran and got a taxi. It was snowing. Charlotte grinned and shouted "SNOW!" she had never seen the stuff. It amazed her.

Soon, the old taxi clattered up a long road. We arrived at a large house, where we were greeted by a young man, Ian.

"Come in, Uncle Danny! And you must be my Auntie Alice eh? And my little cuz, Charlotte?" He chuckled as he showed us to our room. "Treat the place as your own! I have hired a car for you to drive, we don't go to Glasgow until tomorrow for the funeral, so use it well. Burnley's not great, but you'll enjoy it. Goodnight."

I stopped in my tracks. Not Glasgow, anywhere but my old town. I sighed. I crawled into bed alongside Danny. He wrapped his arms around me, and after one goodnight kiss, and quick I love you's. We were silent, we needed the rest. The next few days would be hectic, challenging, and restless.

**N/A – This would be the end of chapter 2. Hope it's not to boring!**

**Charlotte's POV**

I hadn't shared a room with my mum and Danny, but it was pretty cool. I was the first to wake up, I was excited by the scenes around me, I knew I was here for a sad occasion but the snow, it was magical. It was like a white carpet covering the earth.

I looked to where my mum and Danny were. Danny had his arms wrapped round my mum's waist, they were close together, and they looked peaceful. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go on my own anywhere, so I grabbed a notepad and doodled for a while. But, that soon got boring, and so I decided it would be fun to wake them up!

"Wake up, rise and shine!! Muuuum! Daaany!" I wailed as I shook them. It was 10am, and I wanted to see more of Burnley!

Danny groaned, and my mum mumbled something. Danny opened his eyes first.

"Okay, okay, we're getting up, we're getting up. Look there's a bathroom over there, go and have a quick wash yeh? I'll find you some clothes" he said as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Morning Charlotte, you oright? Not to cold?" My mum asked giving me a gentle kiss on my head.

"Fine mum, but I want to see the snow!! I want to see England!" I replied enthusiastically.

She smiled, I loved my mum. She was the best. Danny had got me some clothes, I took them off him and gave him a huge hug. I loved Danny too. He was the best dad in the world. I stopped in my thoughts suddenly. I realised, I wanted to call Danny dad. I didn't know if it was right though. I would ask mum later.

I ran off to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. I heard my mum and Danny laughing quietly, and I heard them kiss. I loved hearing them tell each other they loved each other, so I listened hard to their conversation – I knew they would say it, and I was right.

I was soon washed and dressed, and Danny went into the shower next. He patted my head. My mum looked up from where she was knelt down. She grinned at me, and waved me over.

"Come on, I'll do your hair." She beamed. I ran over, I loved her brushing my hair.

"Mum?"

"Yes Charlotte?"

"Mum, I want to... I want to call Danny... I want to call Danny dad. He's my dad now. Is it allowed?" I said staring at the snow.

My mum didn't answer. When I turned round, I saw her eyes were all watery. I was shocked... had I made her sad?

"Mum, I didn't mean too upset you... I'm..."

"I'm not upset." She choked. "That's just, beautiful. I'm sure Danny won't mind, I'll talk to him for you."

I smiled at her, Danny came out the shower and stroked my hair. He looked at Alice... before rushing to her side.

"Alice?" he asked with concern.

"Im okay Danny, listen later we need to talk, but it's nothing bad. I'm gonna get ready now." My mum said, she winked at me before going off.

Danny looked at me, "So do you want to go see Burnley? We'll have a proper English breakfast eh?"

I grinned, "Definitely, then can I go to a park, a real park?" I begged, "Oh please Danny!"

"Haha! Yes, look your mum's been quick for once, let's go!"

As we went down stairs, and said our goodbyes to Ian, I couldn't contain my excitement, England was amazing!!! But I did miss Africa, and I knew I wasn't in England to have fun. But, Danny had said that I should see some good things before the sadness comes around, and so we set off, on an adventure. Danny drove today, and as my mum got into the car, he smiled, and we set off, into a huge town.

It overwhelmed me.

**N/A – End of Chapter 3! Hope you're still alive hehe!**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe what Charlotte had said, I couldn't wait to speak to Danny about it. I knew he would be elated.

As we reached the town, Charlotte let out a number of oooh's, and ahh's and many Wows. The buildings, the volume of people and the vehicles amazed her.

Danny saw a small cafe. It looked nice, clean, calm. Danny pointed to it.

"Let's stop there, I promised someone a full English breakfast" he winked at Charlotte as he parked the car.

As we went into the cafe, a familiar smell hit me. The smell of fried eggs, bacon, sausages. Danny put his arm around my shoulder, and went straight up to the counter. A short, grey haired woman came up to us. She smiled.

"Been on holiday? What can I do for you?"

Me and Danny shot a glance at each other. I replied.

"No, we live in South Africa, here for a few days, but not by choice. Erm, can we have 2 large full English and 1 child sized please."

The old woman nodded, she realised straight away what I meant.

"Certainly dear, just go sit at the table I'll bring it over. Now what drinks would you like?"

I looked at Danny, I knew what he wanted. Charlotte wanted something fizzy. I sighed, I hated her drinking fizzy pop, but she needed some enjoyment.

"A coffee for him, A tea for me, and a coke for my daughter please."

The lady smiled, and I thanked her. We walked to a table in the corner. I sat next to Danny and Charlotte sat opposite us. She was highly excited.

"Oh wow Alice, look! It's a Coca Cola can! Haha! I havn't seen one of these in years! Well not in English anyway!" Danny said as the waitress handed us a glass and a can, as well as our own drinks.

Charlotte looked at him in confusion. I laughed and told her not to worry but enjoy the taste!

"It's good stuff! Ahh! Now we're talking" I slapped my hands together quietly as the breakfasts' made their way to us.

We all tucked in. Charlotte loved it, and said it was the best breakfast ever. Me and Danny laughed at her. We enjoyed it, but we knew it, Charlotte was amazed.

"This is great." She yelled as she finished her last mouthful.

"Come on, to the park." Said Danny, as I paid the lady. She smiled at me and wished up luck and save journies.

_(Much Later, Ian and Charlotte are playing downstairs, and so Danny and Alice are alone in their room.)_

"Danny. I need that word." I said pulling him to the bed.

"This isn't bad is it Alice?" he said with concern.

"No, well not in my eyes, though I'll give you the Kleenex." I said smugly.

He just looked at me, he was expecting me to blurt it out, but it was hard for me to say. It caused me to be emotional, nevermind Danny.

"Danny, today, Charlotte came up to me. Now, you know how she's never had a father figure in her life before. It's not been easy for her. When we split up for that short time, she missed you like mad. It was torture to her. She loves you Danny. But more importantly, she..." I paused for breath. Danny grabbed my hand quickly, i placed my spare hand on top of his. "She see's you as a dad. And.. well she wants to know if, if she can call you dad." I stopped... I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I wiped it away, and saw Danny. He too was crying.

We sat there crying like children. Danny opened his mouth to answer... but until he stopped the tears, no words came out. But I knew his answer. It's the answer I knew it would be.

**N/A – End of chapter**

**Dannys POV**

"Of course she can." I finally managed to choke. "I love her as my own daughter. I... I... I can't even find the words to say how I feel. This, it's just. Beautiful." I paused and then chuckled. "You must think I'm a real soft sod. But it means..."

" I know what it means, you old softie" Alice smiled patting my chest. She pulled me into her, we shared a kiss. "I love you, Danny, and your big softie moments."

This brought a new surge of tears to my eyes, it trickled down my cheek. Through the choking throat I had, I managed to whisper "I love you too, more than anything." I kissed her again.

We wiped our eyes, and sat down for a while in silence. It wasn't a bad silence. Alice kept squeezing my hand, and I squeezed hers back. We sat, huddled together. Alice broke the silence first.

"Recovered?" I nodded. "Good, well, I think you should tell Charlotte."

I looked into Alice's eyes, they had a softness about them. She saw straight through mine and into my mind. "Don't worry, I'll be with you. I'll shout for her."

I gave Alice a quick kiss, she patted my shoulder. I heard her get Charlotte. Charlotte looked at me uneasily. I nodded for her to come over, and sit on my knee. She did so.

"Charlotte, your mum told me about, you know, you wanting to call me dad. And, well, that's the most beautiful thing, and I would be honoured to be worthy of you calling me, Dad." I said, holding back the tears.

Charlotte burst into tears. I hugged her and Alice stroked her hair and squeezed my knee with her free hand.

I was so pleased, I didn't realise the time. We had to get going to Scotland now, for, the funeral. Alice seemed withdrawn, she seemed nervous and seemed to hold back. I looked into her eyes, and asked if all was okay. She just said it was going to be hard. I smiled uneasily and embraced her in a soothing hug. I whispered into her ear, how much I loved her, and told her to not to worry, because no matter what I was there for her.

And, with a heavy heart, we set off to Glasgow, Alice's hometown.

**N/A – Know this one was short! But end of chapter!**

**Alices POV**

As we arrived at the hotel, I sighed. Glasgow, where I grew up. It held some good times, but mainly bad. I wasn't exactly estatic to be back. But I would stand by Danny no matter what. He needed me, and I was not going to let him down. Not this time. I didn't deserve Danny after what I've put him through.

As we checked into a family room, and a porter took us up. Charlotte stared at the tourist brochures. She grabbed a handful and asked me if I knew them. I knew each and every one of them. It brought back memories, memories of me and Rowan playing. I smiled to myself.

The room, was different. It had an ensuite bathroom, and a smaller room with 2 beds for children. It then had the main room, which had a double bed for parents and a small living area. I helped Charlotte unpack, then I got round to me and Danny.

Charlotte soon fell asleep, she was tired after all the excitement and travelling. But I couldn't rest. Danny couldn't either, he was upset but putting on his usual brave face. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Danny sat beside me, he cradled me in his arms. I looked up and kissed him gently. He smiled.

"It'll be okay." He soothed as I sat leant against his chest. I was meant to be comforting Danny, not the other way round. But seeing Glasgow, it brought back memories I didn't want bringing back.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep." I ordered as I patted Danny's chest lovingly. He smiled, kissed me and led back.

"I love you Danny." I said as i closed my eyes.

"I love you too Alice." He replied as he put one arm over my body.

_(Its the day of the funeral. Alice is back to herself, but Danny is worse than ever)_

As we got dressed into our dull dark clothes, Danny looked at Charlotte. He'd been touched a great deal by choice of title for him. He looked at his watch... this was going to be hard for him.

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his waist.

"It'll be okay Danny, I'm here. Come on. Let's get going yeh?"

He turned and nodded at me before giving me a tender kiss. I smiled as I put my heels on. Its a long time since I'd had to wear these. Charlotte came quickly and we were soon on our way to the Church.

As we arrived, the site brought memories haunting back to me. But today, I had to be strong for Danny. As we walked hand in hand towards the gates, Danny stopped. He sighed.

"Come on." I whispered, squeezing his hand.

As we walked in, everyone turned around. Ian came and showed us to our seats, and we sat there. Charlotte sat next to me, and I sat next to Danny. He was silent and still, staring straight forward. I knew no words would help, and so I sat quiet too, squeezing his hand.

The service happened fast. Danny cried throughout. Charlotte moved to be nearer to him. I heard her call him dad, and he patted her hand and kissed her on her forehead. My heart melted.

As we gathered outside, after the service. I got to meet Danny's family. He didn't have a big family, but they were all lovely. His sister, was pleased for him and me, and his cousins soon had him laughing when they said I was too good for him. But I quickly stopped that, by saying it was more than likely the other way round. Danny raised his eyebrows at them, but I left him to it, he knew I hated it when that happened.

We decided to attend the function. We had to get back to Africa. And so we set off back to the hotel, packed our bags and left for the airport.

**N/A : End of Chapter. Okay LAST chapter is next one. **

**Dannys POV.**

As we arrived back in South Africa, the heat shocked me. I looked at Alice. She had been amazing over the past few days. She'd kept me going. I kissed her gently on her head, and she smiled at me. I loved her to bits. She was my rock.

As we arrived back at Leopards Den, we got a lovely greeting. Liv, Caroline, Nomsa and Dupe were all there, they seemed happy to see us.

After dropping our bags off in our room, both me and Alice went straight to the Animal Hospital. We were pleased to see the Stand in vet, hadn't made a mess. And all the animals were fine. But I didn't just go the animal hospital to see the animals. I wanted to talk to Alice.

"Well, it seems all's good here" she smiled. "Back to normal eh?"

"Yeh. Thank god. Alice... I umm. I want to speak to you."

She looked at me with a confused look. " Erm, well go ahead." She smiled.

I sat her down on a chair, she chuckled "Is it so bad?"

"Alice, you've been amazing, I mean amazing over these past few days. And you always have been. You're my life, my rock, you are my everything, and I'd drop everything to be with you." I paused.

"Danny, I feel the same way. I'm sorry I..."

"Enough" I interrupted. "Listen Alice, I know you said to wait, but I love you, and me and Liv are fine now. I love you Alice Collins. Will you Marry me?" I asked her and produced the same ring.

A single tear fell from Alice's sparkling blue eyes. "Don't ask foolish questions." My face dropped. She giggled. "Why you pulling such a face, don't you want me to marry you? Cos you know I was gonna say yeh, but..."

I knew she was teasing me but I took it straight to heart. "Dont you dare, change your mind!" I said, as I pulled the ring out the box.

"I'd never change my mind Danny. I love you." She said, and as I placed the ring on her finger. She leaped into my arms and we shared a kiss. It seemed to last an eternity. And as I placed her down, after a short breath, we carried on.

We both laughed through our tears.

I couldn't be happier. I love Alice more than anything. And now I'm going to prove it.

**Awww The End!!! **** xx**


End file.
